User blog:Oshbosh/Halloween Battle: 7 Way Battle Between 7 Horror Warriors From 7 Different Forms of Horror
Today, in honor of Halloween, we will have a 7 way battle Royale between 7 warriors, each from different stories from books, movies, tv shows, cartoons, comics,Video Games and mythology. The warriors are... Video Games: Pious Augustus(Eternal Darkness) Pious_Liche.jpeg|Pious Augustus imgres-13.jpeg|Gladius 400px-M1911Colt.jpg|M1911 1047786-pious_augustus_super.jpeg|Human Bone Staff(Look to the left) Will use Gladius Sword, Colt M1911.45, Human Bone Staff, Offensive and Defensive Magic, power from the 3 anchients and abillity to summon creatures. Comics: Hellboy Righthandhellboy.jpeg|Right Arm of Doom Hellboy-hellboy-534806 483 650.jpg|Hellboy Samaritan.jpg|Samaritan imgres-11.jpeg|The Big Baby imgres-12.jpeg|M79 Grenade Launcher Will use Right Arm Of Doom,Samaritan, Big Baby and M79 Grenade Launcher Cartoons (or anime): Kaede "Lucy" (Elfen Lied) Will use Vectors and MP5 Sub Machine Gun TV Shows: Walkers(Walking Dead show) There will be 5 of these. Movies: Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Will use Machete, Speargun, Compasite Bow and Meat Cleaver Books: Jack Torrance (The Shinning) Uses Croquet Mallet and Fire Axe Jason voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees Machete 2.jpg|Machete imgres-18.jpeg|Composite Bow Meat Cleaver.jpg|Meat Cleaver Speargun.jpg|Speargun Mythology: Grendel (Beowulf Legend) Imgres-17.jpeg|Fire Ax Imgres-16.jpeg|Croquet Mallet Jack torrance.jpeg|Jack Torrance Uses Teeth, Claws and Massive Strength Notes Say who will be the first one down to the last one standing and in order. Explain why they will be in the place. Voting will be decided like this. When each person is listing who will be the first one down to the last one standing, the place they are put in will get a certain amount of points. For example, last place gets 1 point while 1st place gets 7 points. Whenever someone leaves a vote, the warriors score will go up. The warrior with the most points by the due date is the winner and the battle will be written a few days later. Voting ends October 31st 2012, Halloween. Get voting! Battle A mysterious force was passing by. It took warriors from countless mediums of horror fiction. It didn't care who''.' ''It just wanted them. They were all transported to a dark forest unknown where. The battle was about to begin. Fighters:7 Walkers:5 Hellboy was walking through the forest. "Now where the hell am ?" He grumbled. Suddenly, he heard twigs snapping. Hellboy drew his Samaritan. Meanwhile, 5 walkers were in the forest. They then smelled human flesh. They go and follow the smell. Jack Torrance is in the forest wondering how he got there. He then stops and hears footsteps. He waits and see's the 5 Walkers. Jack looked so surpridsed, he didn't relize the Walkers coming. He took out his Fire Ax and hit one of the Wlkers in the head. Walkers: 4. He then hits another Walker with his Croquet Mallet, but it cause's no affect. One of the Walkers bites Jack and he screams in agony. The Walkers then proceed to eat Jack's corpse. Fighters: 6. Pious is looking around the dark forest. He use's magic to make light to find where he is. He then hears a scream. He follows the scream to where it came from. Grendel is also walking through the forest. He then comes across the Walkers. He rips two of the Walkers with his bare strength, leaving two Walkers left. Walkers: 2. Kaede is walking throught the forest when she finds the 2 Walkers and Grendel. She use's her vectors to cut the Walkers into a pile of limbs.Walkers:0. Fighters: 5. Pious finds Kaede and Grendel. He is about to attack them but Jason comes out with a Speargun and fires at Kaede. She quickly use's her Vectors to stop the Spear. He then throws the Meat Cleaver at Grendel, but it bounce's off as Grendel laughs. Jason the goes at Pious with his Machete but Pious counters with his Gladius. Pious then takes out his Colt M1911.45 pistol and shoots Jason, but t does nothing.Pious knows that mere weapons will not kill him and was about to use a Magickal Attack, but Hellboy comes out with his Big Baby and shoots at Jason, yelling "Take this, mask wearing moron!" Jason turns to Hellboy but Kaede decapitates Jason. Fighters:4. Pious leaves, but not before using Summon Zombie, Summon Trapper and Summon Horror to summon a zombie, a trapper and a Horror. "Have fun!" Pious laughed as he sat back to enchant his weapons, prepare damage fields and shields.Hellboy then goes after Grendel as Kaede deals with the creatures the liche summoned. Hellboy takes out his Samaritan and fires at Grendel, but realizes that it does nothibg. Grendel aghs as he says "Foolish mortal. Don't you know I can't be harmed by mortal weapons?" Hellboy responds by saying "Yeah, i've read Beowulf. I know all about you." He readies his Right Hand of Doom and charges. Kaede used her MP5 to shoot down the creatures. When it dosen't work, she used her Vectors to throw trees at the creatures and slices them up. Hellboy had won a fist fight with Grendel, and rips off his head.Fighters:3. Hellboy comes face to face with Kaede. Kaede uses her vectors to gash Hellboy across his arm. Hellboy fires his Samaritan, and it goes through the vectors and through her chest. She attempts to stop the bleeding when a M78 Grenade Launcher goes into her mouth and Hellboy fires it and blows up Kaede. Fighter: 2. Hellboy then finds Pious. "Time to end this." Hellboy grumbles. "Face me, and you shall surely perish!" Pious responds, taking out his Gladius. Hellboy charges with his Red Right Hand of Doom. He punches Pious, but that only serves to break his shield.He takes out his Samaritan, but he finds out that he has no ammo left, nor in is Big Baby. Pious use's Sanity Draining and Hellboy loses control. Hellboy tries to fight, but Pious use's Magick Attack and finishes off Hellboy. Fighters:1. Pious walks up to Hellboy and yells "Fool! I spit at thee. The Darkness shall be...Eternal!" Winner: Pious Augustus Experts Opinion The voters believed that Pious's magical abillities, years of expieriance as a Centurion and overall better tactics won him this Battle Royale. Next battle, the Daleks invade Voya Nui as a part of Invasion of the Daleks. Category:Blog posts